Love Letter
by mommiji aki
Summary: based on 'A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years' song... cerita pendek mengenai Yuuma yang terus menuliskan surat berisikan puisi cintanya untuk sang terkasih... berikan balasannya dong sang terkasih!


**Love Letter**

**Disclaimer : **Yamaha

**A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years **(VY2 ver)** : **Manbou

**mommiji aki**

**2013**

* * *

_These poems written of my love for you,_

_I've been sending them for 15 years straight_

_And there's still no reply…_

_And there's still no reply…  
_

_._

_._

_._

**-1-**

"Selesai!" Pemuda ceria berambut merah muda itu tersenyum penuh bangga melihat kertas berisi puisi yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Kalau melihatnya, puisi itu seperti kekanakan dan berantakan tapi penuh rasa cinta yang dapat seorang Yuuma tuangkan untuk kasihnya.

"Huahahaha…" dengan tawa menggelikan, mata berkobar dan aura tak menyenangkan, ia menjilat perangko yang akan ia tempelkan pada amplopnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Terimalah serpihan hatiku ini!" Teriaknya kemudian jatuh pingsan terkena bola nyasar dari luar jendelanya.

* * *

**-2-**

"Hiaaaaa!" Yuuma dengan penuh konsenterasi dan semangat membara kembali menulis puisi cintanya hari ini, tepat di tahun keduanya sejak pertama ia menuliskan puisi untuk sang terkasih. Matanya membulat penuh, perhatiannya tercurahkan penuh pada selembar kertas putih bersih.

Semua perhatiannya yang hanya tertuju pada dunianya tak membuatnya sadar kalau di sekelilingnya api semangatnya ikut serta pula membakar rumahnya. Walau begitu, ia tetap melanjutkan menulis bahkan hingga akhirnya bajunya sendiri termakan api.

"Selesai!" Teriaknya dengan semangat dan spontan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia tertawa bangga hingga akhirnya menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia mengerjap bingung.

"Eh? Memangnya aku hanya pakai dasiku saja ya hari ini?"

* * *

**-3-**

"Hmmph, _masterpiece indeed._" Ucap Yuuma bangga. Tahun ketiganya sejak ia menuliskan semua puisi cintanya dan ia semakin ahli dalam merangkai kata. Bahkan sebenarnya, ia sudah mencapai level yang sama dengan para ahli literature. Terima kasih pada usahanya yang setiap hari hanya ingat untuk membuatkan puisi untuk sang terkasih.

"Waktunya mengecek _Mixi_ milikku." Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Yuuma membuka _net_ _journal_ pribadinya. Ekspresinya berubah terkejut ketika melihat rating puisi-puisi yang ia terbitkan tersebut mencetak _hits _tertinggi.

"Hm… aku memang jenius." Ucapnya dengan hidung yang memanjang bangga.

* * *

**-4-**

"Woah!" Yuuma terkejut menerima kabar bahwa puisi miliknya yang ia kirimkan pada satu majalah begitu populer. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat buku kumpulan puisi-puisi miliknya dan tentu saja disambut hangat oleh penerbit yang menerima puisi-puisinya.

Ia juga memutuskan untuk berhenti dari tempat kerjanya yang sekarang. Memutuskan hal itu setelah berdebat hebat dengan atasannya dan merebut wig palsu atasannya tersebut untuk kenang-kenangan.

.

.

.

_These poems written of my love for you,_

_I've been sending them for 15 years straight_

_And there's still no reply…_

_And there's still no reply…  
_

.

.

.

**-5-**

Sudah memasuki tahun kelimanya sejak pertama kali Yuuma membuat puisi-puisi cinta untuk sang terkasih. Ia belum berhenti, bahkan setelah buku kumpulan puisinya telah berhasil membuatnya menjadi terkenal.

Tidak sehari pun ia berhenti menulis untuk sang terkasih. Tidak juga bahkan ketika semua wanita cantik dan _sexy_ dalam rentang dua puluh hingga tiga puluh empat tahunan berjejer rapi di hadapannya pada acara _autograph_-nyamenunjukkan tanda-tanda penyakit merah muda pada dirinya. Menatap datar antrian di hadapannya, Yuuma berbisik pada editor di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa yang antri semuanya lobak? Jelek pula?"

* * *

** -6-**

Yuuma memandang keluar jendela. Tubuhnya terbaring di atas ranjang dengan perban menutupi nyaris seluruh tubuhnya. Bisa terlihat juga jarum infus yang menancap di punggung tangannya. Nasibnya sedang jelek, ada organnya rusak, tulangnya patah di sana-sini.

Niatnya masih tidak terhenti. Hari ini pun ia tetap menuliskan puisi untuk sang terkasih walau dengan tulang-tulangnya yang patah. Walau sudah lebih dari dua ribu puisi cinta telah ia kirimkan. Ia tidak berhenti.

* * *

**-7-**

Yuuma membuka gorden jendelanya lebar-lebar. Cuaca cerah hari ini, ia pun sudah kembali sehat seperti tidak pernah rusak sebelumnya. Ia mengangguk-angguk antusias, wajahnya cerah dan senyuman khasnya terlihat sempurna.

Ia duduk di bangkunya, selembar kertas putih sudah ada di hadapannya, siap terisi dengan puisi cintanya. Ia membayangkan sang terkasih, memutuskan untuk membandingnya dengan sesuatu. Mungkin seperti papan alas setrika yang hebat atau mungkin seperti komponan senyawa kimia.

Ia pun menulis.

* * *

**-8-**

Sudah tahun kedelapan seorang Yuuma menuliskan puisi untuk sang terkasih. Delapan tahun yang terlewat seakan hanya delapan menit yang lalu. Begitu panjang tapi juga terasa cepat. Walau begitu pemuda yang mencinta terlalu lama pada satu orang itu belum berhenti.

Bahkan hari ini pun ia memutuskan untuk membandingkan sang terkasih dengan sesuatu yang hebat. Apakah seperti seorang yang memenangkan enam belas kali turnamen sumo berturut-turu ataukah seperti glutamine reseptor AMPA?

Dan ia pun menulis.

.

.

.

_These poems written of my love for you,_

_I've been sending them for 15 years straight_

_And there's still no reply…_

_And there's still no reply…  
_

.

.

.

**-9-**

"Kecelakaan yang Anda alami cukup fatal. Kepala Anda terluka cukup parah hingga berhasil membuat Anda mengalami trauma fatal yang menyebabkan Anda melupakan ingatan Anda. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu mendengarkan penjelasan dokter di hadapannya dengan datar. Ia sadar dirinya memang tidak dapat menarik kembali ingatan apapun itu yang terjadi sebelum ini, bahkan hal detail mengenai dirinnya sendiri, hal sederhana seperti namanya tidak berhasil ia ingat. Tapi ia ingat satu hal yang pasti dan dapat ia percaya.

Seorang gadis dengan senyuman yang membuatnya nyaman.

Gadis yang berhasil ia ingat, yang membuatnya menjadi tenang… sekaligus gelisah. Ia meremas baju rumah sakit miliknya, merasakan perasaan penuh yang menyesakkan. Ia tahu dan mengingat dengan baik perasaannya ini. Perasaan yang mendorongnya ingin mencurahkan seluruhnya pada tulisan berbentuk puisi.

Rasa cinta terdalamnya untuk sang terkasih.

* * *

**-10 & 11-**

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut ingatannya. Ia masih belum berhasil mengingat kembali kehidupannya sebelum ini, bahkan detail mengenai dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia masih bisa mengingat jelas rasa cintanya, hal yang membuatnya berhasil tetap menjalani kehidupan yang tidak bisa ia ingat. Karena paling tidak ada perasaan itu yang dapat ia pegang teguh dan ia percayai.

Ia masih mencintai orang yang sama dan masih menggoreskan penanya di atas kertas putih untuk menumpahkan rasa cintanya. Ia masih mencinta, masih menuliskan puisi cintanya dan berharap surat cinta berisi puisinya terbalaskan.

* * *

**-12 & 13-**

Sudah empat tahun ia lalui tanpa ingatan apapun dan ia masih bertahan. Ia masih menjalani kehidupannya tanpa segelintir pun ingatan akan masa lalunya. Masih menuliskan puisi-puisi cinta pada orang yang sama.

Ia masih mencintainya, itu adalah semua hal yang ia miliki dalam hidupnya.

* * *

**-14-**

Ingatannya masih juga belum kembali. Hari-harinya ia lalui dengan menuliskan puisi cintanya, karena hanya itu yang ia punya. Setiap harinya terasa menakutkan dan tidak mudah karena bahkan ia tidak bisa mengingat dirinya sendiri. Ia menunduk, memejamkan matanya.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah melihat sang terkasih walau hanya sekejap.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah berbicara dengan sang terkasih walau hanya sepatah kata.

Hanya itu.

* * *

**-15-**

Yuuma menjatuhkan tumpukan surat berisikan puisi cinta milikknya. Ia ingat, ia ingat sekarang. Ia kembali mengingat semuanya, ingatannya dulu, tentang siapa dirinya… dan tentang sang terkasih. Lalu ia terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya, air matanya mulai menetes.

"Huwaaaa!" Hanya butuh sedetik hingga akhirnya tetes air matanya meledak menjadi tangisan dan jerit memilukan. Telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya seakan tak bisa lepas. Air matanya mengalir deras, jatuh membasahi tumpukan surat cinta di bawahnya.

Ia mengingat semuanya, _semuanya_. Bahwa sang terkasih… telah meninggal lima belas tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Puisi-puisi yang telah lama ia tuliskan berisikan cintanya di setiap hurufnya untuk sang terkasih.

Apakah akan tersampaikan kalau terus bertumpuk semakin tinggi setiap harinya?

Setiap harinya, setiap harinya, selalu. Ia melemparkan surat cintanya ke kamar sang terkasih setiap harinya.

Dia tidak berhenti.

Sekalipun ia tidak bisa lagi melihat sang terkasih yang telah pergi.

Walau hal itu sekalipun, ia masih mencintaimu, sang terkasih yang telah pergi.

Ia berpikir dapat bertemu kembali suatu hari nanti.

Dan lagi, kau menghilang.

.

.

.

_~ These poems written of my love for you,_

_I've been sending them for 16 years straight_

_And there's still no reply…_

_And there's still no reply… ~_

.

**End**

.

* * *

Gagal. Saya tahu *merundung*

Aaaahhh… fic pertama setelah sekian tahun absen *nangisbahagia*

Ya, ya, lagu ini berhasil membuat jari-jari bergerak di atas keyboard. Lalalala…

ceritanya lagi utakatik yutup, terus keinget lagu ini, saya dengerin lagi dan sukses bikin saya nangis berkali-kali karena saya puter berulang-ulang tapi cuma kalau dengerinnya sambil liat videonya... soalnya gambar sama transletannya itu bikin lagunya lebih jleb gitu...

Setelah sekian lama pingin bikin fic buat lagu ini, akhirnya tersampaikan juga. Yah, walaupun jatuhnya ini… kayaknya mirip songfic deh? Iya gak sih? *rundung*

Pinginnya bikin suasananya ngikutin kayak di lagunya sebenernya, tapi kayaknya gagal total deh ya T^T

Habis gimana dong, saya kan gak bisa nulis bagus... begini doang deh kemampuan saya *jeritanhati*

Oke, oke, saya terlalu banyak cincang nih. Yah, kayak ada yang baca fic-fic saya aja *merundungakibatucapansendiri*


End file.
